This is a prospective study of 4,800 consecutive admissions to the Psychiatric Service of the Houston VA Hospital. On each patient ratings are made and recorded in standardized form. The 4,800 subjects will then be followed up for a period of two to four years. Their names will be checked against lists of death certificates for instances of death by suicide, homicide, accident, and cirrhosis. The names will also be checked against lists of readmissions to the Houston VA Hospital, particularly if for suicide attempt or suicide ideation, but also for admissions for alcoholism, drug abuse and other types of "self-destructive" behavior. During the first project year, several months were devoted to pilot trails for reliability checks and refinements of rating instruments. The patient intake period began January 1, 1972. The patient intake was completed on Jaauary 31, 1974, at which time 4,800 separate patients had been enrolled. Of this group, 810 or 16.9% were identified as "high risk" subjects by criteria described in the original protocol. This "high risk" group and a randomly selected control group of 743 subjects have both been given extensive additional interviews, ratings, and questionnaires. To date there have been 14 completed suicides. Follow-up of the total group is continuing.